Make Me See Stars
by Sanverskink
Summary: No plot just pure smut whatsoever! Enjoy xoxo
1. I Need You

Alex felt her back hit against the door to her apartment. Maggie kissing her hungrily, working down to her pulse point on her neck, starting to work on the buttons of her girlfriends shirt to explore more skin to kiss.

''Maggie…'' Alex begun while trying to hold in her moan, but failed.

Maggie reached for the door knob and pushed her girlfriend inside and basically ripped Alex's shirt off of her and threw it over her own shoulder. When Alex felt her knees hit the bed, she fell down and dragged Maggie on top of her, kissing her and let her tongue explore the inside of Maggie's mouth. Maggie unzipped Alex's pants without breaking the kiss. She kissed her way down first her neck, then her chest the she realized that Alex still has her bra on.

''Take off your bra for me'' and Alex did what she was told and threw the bra on the floor.

''Better?''Alex asked

''Mhmmm…Much better'' Maggie continued kissing her chest and she practically threw her mouth open on her breast and sucking her nipple. She left the nipple hard and wet and moved her mouth to do the same thing to Alex's other nipple. She moved lower and kissed all the way down to the top of her girlfriend's panties. Maggie could smell Alex's arousal and when she looked down she could actually see the wet patch on her lover's panties.

''Alex, you're so wet for me'' she said right before she ripped the panties off and licked up the wetness that flows down Alex's inner thigh. Alex pushed her hips into Maggie's mouth to gain some friction while letting out the biggest moan ever.

''Oh…Fuck me''

''I will, if you beg for it''

''Please…I want you to fuck me with your tongue''

''Come on Alex, you can do better that that'' Maggie said with a wink. She wanted to tease Alex until Alex won't be able to stand a second not having Maggie in her.

''Maggie, I need you inside me. I want you to make me come so hard…like, right now'' Maggie could see the want in Alex's eyes, she couldn't keep her hips still, she needed Maggie and that's now. Maggie dived in without thinking twice. She begun licking her folder then pushed her tongue deep inside of Alex. Maggie would never get tired of the taste of Alex.

Alex took her hands to Maggie's head to drag it down while her hips jerking upwards.

Maggie stopped immediately leaving Alex speechless. Maggie walked over to her drawer to get her handcuffs.

''Since you can't keep your hands off of me'' Maggie said while walking back towards the bed.

Straddling Alex and took her hands and clicked the first cuff around her left wrist and then doing the same with the other one and attached them to the bed frame.

''Maggie…Please…''

''You want me to put my mouth on you?''

''Yes and do it now'' and Maggie did, she licked Alex's pussy lips, and tasted all the wetness. Damn, Maggie loved being buried between Alex's thighs. Maggie licked all the way up to the agents clit and begun sucking like there's no tomorrow. Alex back arched. Maggie brought her fingers up to Alex's entrance and shove her them into Alex without a warning, Alex begun panting.

''You like that? You like having my fingers deep inside of you?''

Alex nodded, biting her tongue.

''Let me hear you, babe.'' Maggie pushed in a third finger so hard and deep she could, looking down at Alex who could barely control herself anymore.

''Ohh…Fuckkk!'' she cried out ''You feel so good, please don't stop..''

''Do you wanna come?'' Maggie asked while reaching down to her her girlfriends breasts with her opened mouth and begun making circles with her tongue around her hardened nipples.

''Yes! Please…Maggie, make me come'' and with that maggie took out her fingers all the way just to keep pushing back in again, she lowered herself down to Alex's dripping pussy and started sucking her clit while she pushed her fingers upwards in Alex's pussy.

Alex eyes rolled back in her head, her legs begun shaking while she starting clenching around Maggie's fingers. Maggie's free hand reached for the agents nipples and pinched just the right way to make Alex scream her name. The detective could feel the patch of wetness dripping down her wrist. Maggie helping Alex ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm and when she was finally back, she withdrew her fingers from her lovers dripping area and guided them to Alex's mouth.

''Do you want a taste?'' She smirked. Alex just nodded and let Maggie's fingers slip inside her mouth. Closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of herself on her girlfriend's fingers. Licking them until there's no juice left. Releasing Maggie's fingers with a ''pop'' sound.

Maggie felt her mouth get dryer and dryer, captured Alex's lips with her own to taste a little bit of the juice, when there was no more left to taste, she lifted her head off of her lips and looked Alex deeply in the eyes.

''Wow..that was…''Alex let out a breath.

''Hot?'' Maggie asked with her full dimpled face.

''Yes, it really was'' Alex put her arm over Maggie's chest and removed the hair from her lover's face, kissing her soft. ''I love you Maggie''

Alex had always wanted to say that since Maggie came over with the pizza and kissed her that night, but she was scared she was going too fast and she definitely didn't want to scare her off. One night she did say those words to her for the first time, even tough she was scared to death but she really couldn't wait any longer and Maggie didn't run away. And ever since, she hasn't been able to stop saying it, cause she really does love this girl who's right now lying next to her all naked and sweaty.

''I love you too Alex, I really do'' Maggie responded and couldn't hide the smile on her face. ''So…wanna go again?'' Maggie asked and still couldn't let Alex get away with only one orgasm tonight.

''No''

Maggie's smile fade away and she was about to get out of bed, because if Alex didn't want to, there's no way Maggie would ever push her into having more sex if she didn't want to.

Then she felt Alex hand grab her arm and forcing her to not get out of the bed.

''I don't wanna go again, I wanna come again'' Alex said with a playful smile.

''Wow. Really, Danvers? Not the greatest time for puns right now. But I guess I will take that as a yes''

Maggie slowly worked on the zipper on her jeans and she took out the big strap-on she had hidden in her pants. Alex's eyes got bigger and bigger, her pussy got wetter and wetter.

''I want you to ride me, baby, I want you to come so hard on my fucking cock that you can't help but screaming my name''

Alex reached for Maggie and dragged her down and rolled them over so she was on top of the detective. ''Yes, I wanna ride you..please'' Alex lowered herself on the silicon that was attached between the legs of the girl beneath her.

''Oh shit!''

''Does that feel good, baby…you're so fucking wet for me'' Maggie said while reaching for Alex's ass and gave it a small squeeze. Alex continued bouncing up and down and could feel her orgasm towards the edge, but she knew that she needed something more. Alex slowly took Maggie's hand in her own and guided it to her clit.

''You want me to touch you?'' Maggie asked with a smirk. ''Yes'' was all Alex could say while a moan escaped her mouth. Maggie was pretty sure she could come just by hearing her girlfriend moaning while riding her. Maggie didn't waste another second without touching her and begun circling her clit using her thumb. Maggie started moving her hips up and down and hitting Alex's G-spot perfectly.

''Alex, I want you to cum for me'' Maggie could hear her lover's breathing became heavier and she knew she was close.

''I want you to say it, babe'' Maggie said while redoubling her forces with the Strap-on and was going much faster and much harder.

''Fuck! Maggie…I'm gonna cum, I'm so close'' And then she came, closing her eyes and screaming Maggie's name. When Alex came back from her intense orgasm Maggie spun her around so Alex was on her knees and her eyes towards the headboard of the bed. Maggie could never get tired of this sight, Alex on her knees, naked and dripping down her own thigh.

''Can you handle more? 'Cause I really wanna see you come for me one more time''

Maggie guided the Strap-On towards Alex's entrance but didn't push it it, she's just slightly teasing her opening.

''Yes, I can handle it. I want you to make me come. Please…I'm so wet for you''

Maggie reached for Alex's hip with one hand, and she took her dick in the other one and guided it into Alex's dripping pussy. She let the cock free from her hand and she has now her both hands on Alex's hips and pushing the Strap-on into her.

''Do you like having my big dick in you? Cause I sure like having it in you're wet pussy''

''Yes, Maggie…Please…''

''Please what?''

''Faster''

''Is that what you want?''

''Yes! Maggie…Please…fuck me''

Maggie didn't have to be told twice. She begun jerking her hips towards Alex ass faster than before and leaned down to the agent's hear.

''Like that?'' Maggie whispered in Alex's ear at the same time she lowered her hand and started to circle her lover's clit.

''Yeah…just like that'' Alex's pants. Maggie knew she was near the edge, but she didn't want Alex to cum just yet.

''Babe, I don't want you to come until I say so okay?'' Maggie asked while she kept pushing the dildo into Alex's pussy.

''I have to come, Maggie…I'm so close''

''I know you are, just hold on a little longer'' Maggie kept the rhythm going, kissing Alex lower back, kissing all the way up to her shoulder. She gave it a quick bite while she hears Alex breathing became heavier than before.

''Please…let me come'' Alex is so near the edge now, she can barely control herself anymore.

Maggie left the shoulder with a bite mark and give hear earlobe a quick bite as well before she whispered into Alex's hear.

''You wanna come, Alex?''

''Yes please…fuck!''

''Let go baby'' Maggie felt Alex started to clench around her cock, screaming into the pillow as her legs begun to shake. Maggie withdraw the Strap-On and replaced it with her fingers and used her thumb to circle her clit. Alex's pussy begun to pulsate, before Alex could react she was squirting all over Maggie's wrist. Alex's whole body ended up like spaghetti so Maggie rolled her over and lied her down careful on the back in the middle of the bed. It took a while for Alex to come back from her orgasm but when she was she looked Maggie deeply in the eyes.

''Wow, I've never cum this hard before'' Alex said while getting her breathing back to normal.

''Tell me about it, I didn't know you could squirt, Danvers'' Maggie teased Alex with a wink.

Alex started blushing and covered her eyes with her hands.

''For the record…it was really hot'' Maggie removed Alex hands from her eyes and kissed her soft.

''Really?''

''Yeah! I think I came without even being touched'' Maggie replied and Alex left out a cute giggle.

Maggie lied down next to Alex and covered them both with a blanket. Alex gave Maggie a quick peck and started playing with her hair.

''I'm really exhausted now but don't think you're getting away. The first thing I'm doing tomorrow is to fuck you like you just fucked me''

''Sounds hot, I can't wait!' Maggie said before kissing her girlfriend's sweaty forehead and then they both drifted to sleep.


	2. Morning Pleasure

Alex could feel the sun coming through the window, lighting up the whole room. She was sure it woke Maggie up, but surprisingly she didn't move a muscle. Alex supported her whole body on her elbow and rested her head in her hand, looking at the love of her life that looked so peaceful. She couldn't help smiling and gave her sleepy girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek. Maggie was wearing Alex T-Shirt that she changed into last night before she fell asleep, Alex loved it when Maggie wore her clothes, she found it adorable because they were too big on her and she looked so tiny, but also hot at the same time. Alex really had the need to touch her, making Maggie lose control beneath her, wanted to hear how good she made her feel, how hard she can come.

Alex let her hand slid down Maggie's stomach and when she reached the bottom of the shirt, she guided her hand underneath the shirt to touch her girlfriend's smooth skin.

She ran it all the way up to her chest and let her palm cup her girlfriend's left breast. She felt Maggie move under her touch but it didn't last long until she was fully back to sleep again. Alex let her lips move to the detective's neck and started giving her kisses all over. Alex straddled Maggie's waist without letting her lips leave the smooth skin, she kissed her way down to Maggie's right breast, reached for the hem of the shirt to lift it up to reveal Maggie's body. Alex lowered her head down and gave the breast a light suck, moved to the other one to give it the same treatment, Maggie left out a quiet moan.

Alex continued kissing her way down until she reached the hem of Maggie's panties, she pulled them down all the way and let her lips feel the wetness. It didn't surprise Alex that Maggie was this wet, considering all the things they did last night and she never came because Maggie focused everything on Alex and now Alex wanted to return the favor, making Maggie feel as good as she made Alex feel.

When Alex starting to lick her lover's arousal, Maggie's body started twitching.

''Alex…'' She moaned, still asleep. Jerking her hips into Alex's mouth

Alex didn't stop, still has her head between Maggie's thighs. Alex let her hands slide down to Maggie's thigh holding her in place. She moved her mouth to her clit and began sucking while her index finger teased Maggie's entranced and then pushed it in without thinking twice.

Maggie's eyes shot up towards the ceiling, looked down to see Alex between her legs.

''Alex! What are you doing…?''

''Shh…Just relax, babe''

Maggie let her head slam back into the pillow, while her back arched. ''You really couldn't wait until I woke up, could you?''

''No…You're just so hot, I really had to taste you and you know…I have to return the favor'' Alex said before giving Maggie's sex another lick. ''And damn…You taste so good'' She said right before she pulled her finger out of Maggie and moved up to face her lover.

''No…Alex, don't stop…please, I need more''

''What do you need more of?''

''You…I need more of you'' she panted heavily, took Alex hand in hers and guided it down between her own legs. Alex looked at their joined hands making it way down between her thighs. Alex kept her hand where it was and gave her girlfriends a hungrily kiss, letting her tongue explore more of Maggie's mouth while she teased Maggie's opening.

''Alex…Please'' She moaned still having Alex's mouth on hers.

Alex moved away from Maggie's mouth only to start kissing every inch of her neck. Alex could feel her lover move under her touch, raising her hips into her hand to gain some friction.

''Is that what you want? You want my fingers, don't you? Alex teased, breathing into Maggie's neck and giving her chills in her whole body.

''Yes…I want to feel your fingers stretch me out''

Alex stopped teasing and pushed two fingers in all the way to her knuckles. Because if she's being honest, she was getting pretty impatient herself.

''You're so wet for me, Maggie. You took two just like that'' Alex found a rhythm while she went from Maggie's neck down to her chest, took her nipple in her mouth and gave it just enough amount of pleasure, she left the nipple hard and wet and pushed in a third finger into Maggie's dripping center.

''You like this, baby?''

''Fuck yeah''

Alex kept the rhythm going and circled Maggie's clit using her thumb. Her body started twitching. Alex knew she was close to the edge, she felt her pussy clenched around her fingers, making them slip in deeper. Her toes curled and her back arched, panting loudly.

''Fuck…Alex. I'm gonna-…I'm so close''

''Come for me, Maggie''

It didn't take long until Maggie was coming all over her Girlfriend's hand.

''Okay, wow…that was a really nice way to wake up'' Maggie said when she was back from her orgasm.

''It was, wasn't it?'' Alex smirked and spread Maggie's leg with her own and rested her leg between her lover's thighs while she gave the detective a gentle kiss.

''Maggie?'' Alex asked and looked down to their legs. ''Yes, babe?'' Maggie replied while she let herself play with Alex's hair.

''You up for round two, Sawyer?'' Alex didn't let Maggie answer, she rolled them over so Maggie was on top, straddling her.

''I want you to make yourself come by using my thigh'' Alex lifted up her leg a little bit so Maggie could grind on it.

''Is that what you want, babe?'' Maggie smirked at the girl beneath her.

''It sure is''

''Then I guess your wish is my command, Danvers'' She said lowering her self to bite Alex's lip.

Alex rested her hands on Maggie's hips and encouraged her to start grinding and Maggie started to gain some friction on Alex's thigh right away by grinding back and forth, she felt herself get wetter the faster she went.

''Alex…'' She begun moaning, tilting her head back.

''Does that feel good, baby? Cause it feels really good to me'' Alex reached for Maggie's nipple to give it a small pinch making Maggie bite her lip.

''It f-feels amazing…'' Maggie panted.

''I want you to go faster, Maggie'' and with that Maggie redoubled her effort and went faster. Alex started a flow of dirty talking with each grind Maggie made.

''You feel so good, grinding me like that''

''That's it, baby''

''You're doing great''

''I love when you make yourself come on me''

Alex grabbed Maggie's ass while her lover kept grinding on her faster.

''Shit!…I think I'm gonna come…Alex!'' Then she came, screaming Alex's name. She felt her whole body shake from the aftershocks. She left Alex's leg to reveal her own juice on it, she gathered it on her fingers and brought it towards Alex's mouth. The agent tried to reach it but Maggie pulled away and licked it off herself and let Alex's jaw drop.

''That's rude, Sawyer! What a tease''

''What are you gonna do about it?'' Maggie asked with a playfully smirk and Alex flipped them over. Lowered herself to Maggie's still soaking wet center and licked it clean.

''Oh my god…You taste amazing'' Alex moved up and gave Maggie a hungrily kiss, biting the detectives lip causing her to moan while she let her hand feel every inch of Maggie's body.

''Maggie, you remember last night when you…f-fucked me with the Strap-on?'' Alex asked immediately after they parted from the kiss. ''I will always remember that'' She said with a wink.

''I was wondering…if…I could, you know?'' Alex knew she could talk with Maggie about anything but it still scared her when she wanted something in bed and didn't know if Maggie wanted the same thing.

''What, Alex?'' Maggie looked at Alex with her big eyes.

''I would like to use it…on you'' She looked down into Maggie's eyes, ''I mean…if you want of course.''

''You sure Alex?''

''Yes, I'm sure. Can you guide me through it?''

''Of course'' Maggie said and got up and walked to her drawer and pulled the harness and the dildo out and then walked back to Alex. Maggie helped her put it on to make sure it's on right, when she was all done, she stepped back to admire the view of Alex.

''Woah, you look hot''

''I do?'' Alex asked.

''Hell yeah. Now, come here, you sexy bastard'' Maggie pulled her in by the waist and let her tongue play with Alex's. Alex lowered them both into the bed, kissing down Maggie's neck and gave it a big suck. That is definitely gonna leave a hickey but at this very moment Alex couldn't care less. She squeezed Maggie's left breast and played with the nipple using her thumb and index finger she moved to the other breast to repeat the treatment.

She slid her hand between Maggie's thighs to see if she was wet enough and it's pretty safe to say that she was. Maggie was way too impatient for this, she just wanted Alex to fuck her. Maggie have had two orgasms already but still couldn't wait for Alex to give her another one. Maggie brought her hand to the dildo between Alex's legs and guided it towards her own entrance.

''Alex…''She brought the dildo so close to her opening so the top of it slightly touches her wet area.

''Push it in, Alex…Just do it, I need to feel you'' And she did, slowly and careful to let the dildo stretch Maggie's walls out.

''Shit'' Maggie's back arched taking it the length of the dildo.

When it was all the way in, Alex started a slow rhythm.

''Does it feel good? Am I doing this right?'' Alex asked trying to keep the rhythm going.

Maggie nodded '' Don't you dare stop'' she let her hands rest on Alex's upper back and dragged the agent down to give her a wet and sloppy kiss. Maggie couldn't take it, she needed more of her girlfriend,

''Alex…I need…''

''What do you need Maggie? Tell me what you want''

''Faster…Please…fuck me'' Alex moved her hips faster and took her fingers in her own mouth until they're wet enough and started playing with Maggie's left nipple. Alex felt the nipple became harder and moved to her other breast to do the same.

''Oh my god, Alex…that feels so good'' Maggie felt the pleasure run through her whole body while Alex played with her breast and the way she pushed the dildo into her.

Alex let go of her breast when her nipples were hard enough, she slid down Maggie's body with her hand until it reached her pussy. She began circling her clit, and picked up on a fast rhythm pretty quick.

''Alex…Fuck…''

''You gonna come for Maggie?'' Alex let her mouth kiss all over her neck.

''Yes…I'm gonna…c-come for you''

''Good, make it loud'' She whispered into the detectives ear.

Maggie lost control over her own body, her pussy was pulsing around Alex's cock and she failed to keep her eyes open ''Shit…Alex, I'm…I'm coming…fuck…Alex!'' They wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors just heard them, cause damn was she loud. Alex helped Maggie ride out her orgasm and slowed her movement but still buried deep inside of her.

''Was that okay?'' Alex spoke when Maggie was back from her high.

''Okay? it was amazing! Did you not see me coming all over the Strap-on?''

''I totally did, I love to see you come like that'' Alex smirked

''It's safe to say you didn't need me to guide you, damn…you were amazing''

Alex pulled the dildo out of her lover and made Maggie whined at the loss of contact.

Maggie flipped them over so Alex was on her back in the middle of the bed.

''Maggie, what are you doing?'' Alex asked confused. Maggie brought her mouth to the silicon between her girlfriend's legs and let it slip into her mouth.

''Oh my…'' Alex gasped.

Maggie slid the cock deeper inside her mouth, Alex could feel the base of the dildo pressuring her clit. Maggie had to make sure she reached all the juice she left on it. She began bob her head up and down and looked up at Alex who was looking back at her. Lost in each others eyes while she kept sucking on it.

When she was sure the juice was all gone, she let it fall out of her mouth.

Maggie crawled up Alex's body to give her a passionate kiss.

''Did you leave something for me?'' Alex asked breathless

Maggie guided two fingers to her still wet core from the orgasm she just had and slid the fingers through her folds and brought it to Alex's mouth ''Of course I did, babe'' Alex took the fingers into her mouth and licked it clean. She let Maggie's fingers slip out with a ''pop'' sound.

Maggie lowered herself next to the agent while Alex unclasped the dildo and threw it on the floor to deal with tomorrow.

''Cuddle?'' Maggie asked and was about to wrap her arms around Alex but she stopped her really quick.

''You know I'm the big spoon, right?'' Alex said, let her arms rest around her girlfriend.

Maggie pouted ''What, why?''

''Cause you're tiny'' Alex reached for the blanket to cover them both ''And…you're the one who got fucked…literally, so I'll be the the big spoon'' Alex gave the back of Maggie's neck a couple of kisses.

''I'll keep that in mind, Danvers''


End file.
